


Creating Memories

by toxicyanide



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, M/M, Romance, Yuri on Ice AU, coach!sugawara, composer!bokuto, figureskater!akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicyanide/pseuds/toxicyanide
Summary: Once last performance in remembrance of the man he loved, together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to Yuri's 'Yuri On Ice' program song and it had given me such a good idea for a small one-shot even if it made me cry while writing it but I am very proud of this. Hope you guys like it~
> 
> UNEDITED SO BEWARE! (i'll fix it soon)

Koutaro sat at his studio anxiously while watching his computer screen present the contents of a file being formatted and downloaded into an mp4 file. Three months had it taken him to create a music piece for his partner and finally it was in its final stage before he would head over to the skating rink to have Keiji take a listen.

In a few month times Keiji would be competing in the Grand Prix and had asked his of so willing boyfriend if he could make his program pieces. Koutaro had no reason to say no and used his composing skills so his music can mold within Keiji’s performances. It required countless sit in’s on his partners practice showing him what moves he would be using for the programs but of course be it the owl-looking doofus to drool over Keiji instead of paying attention.

But as the last ten percent came to a completion of the music file Koutaro thought it was a good thing he didn’t pay attention to the moves so much as in watching Keiji himself and all his porcelain grace. He grabbed the USB out of his computer once 100% came to view and scattered about looking for his coat and car keys. Koutaro being the hype active man he was and being too excited about what he made ended up missing a step down his stairs in their shared two story home, banging his head on the rail to the side.

“Ow!” With a moment of stunned movements and rubbing the now soft spot on his head he got back to his feet and raced out the door with curses of why of all days it had to rain.

**~~\- - - - - - - - - -~~ **

 

**_“It seems skater Akaashi Keiji continues to lose his footing during the warm-ups. It’s very fortunate of him to have made it this far even if he had been able to qualify just barely in Hong Kong and London. He does not seem like the Akaashi we have grown to love during this time…”_ **

A production manager had called to Keiji and his coach signaling that his turn was soon after the representative of the United States and Brazil. He only nodded with a solemn look on his face and his coach not knowing what to do. The warm ups had been a train wreck for Keiji, scratch that, the whole competition was a complete mess for him. Too many mistakes and miss jumps, barely even looking presentable during his performances and ignoring everyone other than his coach. It made him sick to think that Koutaro hasn’t been in the bleachers for eight months cheering out to him and yelling out obscured words of love.

One phone call was all it took for his to crumble, his older brother Tetsurou speaking frantically that Koutaro had gotten into a car accident a few blocks from the rink. He said that he wouldn’t stop calling Keiji’s name and that’s when he dropped everything and got to the hospital as fast as he could.

But it was too late. By the time he got there Koutaro had flat-lined long before he showed up.

Since then Keiji hasn’t been able to put a smile on his face. Hell, he lost will to even skate and already informed his coach that after this he was going to retire. The only reason he stayed this long on the ice was for Koutaro. He made a promise that he would skate to his lover’s music if he had made something for him… and he did. Finding the jump-drive in Koutaro’s things that was recovered from the crash.

Keiji had raced home after realizing what the jump-drive was for. It was his music. He had swung open the door to their home and headed straight for their bedroom, grabbing his tablet and putting the drive into the slot. He grabbed for his headphones and placed them over his ears before pushing play.

He sat there and listened. The piece played and he felt the tears rolling down his face… he didn’t start sobbing into his hands until he saw what Koutaro had called his song.

Back to reality and Keiji looked out to the crowd hoping for some god forsaken miracle Koutaro was there but he knew better. All he was were fans of his and other skaters in the crowd. His coach had turned to him to guide him toward the side when he saw the grim look in Keiji’s eyes. He placed his hands on the other’s shoulders and brought him into a tight embrace.

“Akaashi I know this is hard and you are so brave but please, this is your last time on the ice. Don’t waste it sulking… Bokuto would be freaking out if he saw you like this.”

“But he isn’t here is he… He’s not here like he promised!”

“I know that…,” His coach released him from the hold and squeezed his shoulders, “He is gone and he will never come back. But it doesn’t mean he isn’t watching you. Use this performance to express everything you have held in since then. Let the audience know, let Koutaro know you will never stop loving him.”

Before he could say another word Keiji’s names was called out for his performance and they both made their way over to the entrance and Keiji taking off his blade covers.

“I loved him so much Sugawara…” He spoke softly to his coach.

Sugawara gave him a small smile, “He loved you just as much if not more. Don’t fail him.”

For the first time in months Sugawara had seen a smile being returned just slightly before Keiji pushed himself onto the ice. It seemed he had spoken the right words to get the skater out of his funk but he knew it was never that simple. He just hoped the judges would see the emotion that wasn’t there before.

~~**\- - - - - - - - - -** ~~

**“Our last performance for this evening is Japan native, Akaashi Keiji. He had won the Grand Prix in Germany about three years ago but has since plastered his names with great admiration and dedication even after the recent death of his partner, composer Bokuto Koutaro eight months ago. We have seen what the sudden circumstance had done to Akaashi but as he glides onto the ice his stance is much different than previous. We were informed that he will be dedicating this performance to his late partner followed with a personal piece composed by Bokuto himself called _Keiji on Ice!_ “**

It was the first time standing on the ice where Keiji did not scan the audience for Koutaro, did not hear the memories of his obnoxious cheering clouding his mind. He held up his left hand, brushing his raven locks and revealing the silver ring that was given to him on their fourth anniversary. The nerves were already starting to surface but he pushed them back down once the music began. A smile graced his pink lips when the first notes were heard, remembering how happy Koutaro was that he could make something for Keiji. Each memory that flooded did not bring pain like before but joy as he moved about the ice. His hands were held out as if they were being held by another, guiding him along the ice and through the air with flawless landings.

“Keiji you are so beautiful when you dance on the ice!”

“If you don’t place in your next competition I’m going to start making your program music!”

“Not only will you be fucking perfect but I will make sure you when the Grand Prix!”

Keiji still remembers when Koutaro would fall next to him on their bed rest on his shoulder after long days at the studio. When he nursed his ankle when he fell during practice, explaining to Keiji that he couldn’t move a muscle. What memories to recall during such a crucial time.

For the first time since the accident Keiji allowed a few tears to flow from his eyes with the created wind brushing them away. He allowed the music to carry him, as if Koutaro was right beside him, holding tight as they moved together. Keiji could care less at that moment of he won or lost, he wanted to share this with the man he loved.

The final jumps concluded with roaring cheers and Keiji making a loop about the rink. What was left was his steps, remembering how horrible a dancer Koutaro was and never failing to step on Keiji’s feet. He held his hands in front of him, remembering how warm they felt in the others. It was like he was right there.

Keiji spun with his hands and arms going over his head and slowed with the soft notes becoming faint in the background with the last push of the piano key brought himself in and held close to his heart.

He couldn’t hear the cheers of the audience or Sugawara calling out to him from outside the rink all he could hear was the laughter that he missed so much. It brought him to his knees as he released everything he held in with the wet trail down his cheeks. The pain, sadness, guilt… happiness.

This song, this performance was done with Koutaro. It was their last memory together.


End file.
